


Temptations

by saint_peach



Series: Insatiable [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Masturbation, Most of the time, Nations Can't Get Pregnant, Nude Photos, Public Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Alfred realizes just how insatiable Anya is during a meeting.
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Insatiable [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Temptations

**Anya (10:37 A.M):** _One File Attached_

Alfred's breath hitches as his eyes fell upon the picture Anya sent him. It's a rather risque photo of her cleavage, her coat spilling off her shoulders leaving her pink, lacy bralette exposed. From the background, she's in a bathroom stall.

**Anya (10:39 A.M):** _One File Attached_

**Anya (10:39 A.M):** I need you, Alfie

The next picture is more full-bodied, he can see her bare thighs and panties that match her bra. One of her hands is in between her legs and appears to be rubbing herself through her underwear. He can feel his cock stirring in his pants at the sight. He slips his phone into his lap and pretends to pay attention to the meeting for a few minutes so he wouldn't be caught.

 **Anya (10:46 A.M):** _One File Attached_

 **Anya (10:46 A.M):** I'm so wet

 **Anya (10:47 A.M):** _One File Attached_

 **Anya (10:48 A.M):** Come fuck me, pig.

The next two pictures have blood rushing down south and he just about stops breathing altogether. The first of a picture of her wet cunt, practically dripping as her fingers hold the lip apart, leaving her exposed. The next is a silent, short video of her thrusting her fingers into herself and her thumb rubbing her clit. He quickly excuses himself to use the bathroom, ignoring the few looks he gets.

 **Alfred (10:50 A.M):** Where r u???

 **Alfred (10:50 A.M):** Usual spot?

 **Anya (10:51 A.M):** Yes. Hurry up.

Within minutes, Alfred is storming into the bathroom, stopping when he sees Anya bent over the sink counter, rubbing her clit in lazy circles.

"Finally. I thought you were never going to show up." Anya tries to give him an unimpressed and uninterested look but her cheeks are flushed and her pupils are blown wide with lust.

"You're such a bitch," He murmurs, belt already undone and he's yanking his pants down. "So fucking selfish. Just want me to fuck you like a machine."

"Oh, don't be a baby. I'll let you do what you want next time. Just fuck me." She gives an irritated sigh and spreads her legs wider to prompt him. She gives a breathless and desperate moan as he thrusts into her without warning. He gives her a moment to adjust to him before beginning a bruising pace.

"I want you to wear that vibe I got you through the entirety of the next meeting." He manages through a few groans and whines of his own.

"F-fine, not a problem," Anya agrees easily. It's hard not too when he's fucking her hard and fast just the way she likes it. She practically squeals as his fingers dance along her clit, playing her like an instrument as she melts into a whimpering puddle beneath him.

"Look at yourself," Alfred orders. "Watch yourself get fucked by me, like the needy little bitch you are." Anya manages to lift her head to look at herself in the mirror. She looks pathetic but it sends hot waves crashing through her body. She gives and surprised sound as Alfred lifts her up so she's kneeling on the counter and now she can see his cock plunging into her.

The sight alone is enough to send her over the edge, especially as he hits her g-spot dead on and pinches her clit lightly at the same time. Her eyes roll back and she lets out a desperate and heady moan as her hips twitch and spasm. He continues to fuck her relentlessly. She's amazed by his endurance. Her moans and cries escalate in volume as he continues. Her cunt is throbbing and tears of overwhelmed pleasure as streaming down her face.

"Ah, fuck, fuck, Alfred..." she whines, clenching and thrusting her hips down. He growls in her ears and begins to bite and leave marks over her necks, relishing the sounds that spill from her lips. He loves hearing her cry out for him like this. His fingers begin to rub her clit again, wanting to get one more orgasm out of her. His other hand reaches up to tug and twist one of her nipple piercing causing her to tense and double over. Her hips buck and gyrate quickly.

She lets out a long, drawn-out moan as she cums again. Alfred is focused on her reflection. She looks so fucking beautiful, her face twisted into the epitome of lust and sex. He loves seeing her like this, it makes him delighted to know he's the one making her act like an animal. He doesn't last much longer with the sight of her and the feel of her cunt clenching around him. She lets out a weaker, quieter moan as he fills him with his cum. It has her shaking.

They stay there for several minutes, catching their breath. He eventually pulls out and watches as his spunk spills down her thighs.

"We should go back to my hotel room and get you cleaned up." He suggests, pulling his pants up. She takes a little longer to collect herself but nods and lets him help her pull her clothes back on. She loves the feeling of his hand on her hip as he leads her out of the building.


End file.
